warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Specters of Liberty
"Tenno, This is Cantis of the Red Veil Resistance and I am asking for your help. You fight the Grineer and Corpus and so do we, that makes us allies. We aren't as strong as you and we don't have your weapons but we've pissed off those bastards just the same. Now they're coming after us, systematically capturing our comrades and holding them hostage -- using our brothers and sisters as pawns against us. Tenno, will you help us bring them home? If you do this, you must strike quickly and quietly. If you are seen, the enemy will execute our hostage before you can rescue them. Please, do not give them this chance. We can't offer you much but we do have large cache of Specter Blueprints. Bring home our people and we will share these with you. Those who go above and beyond will receive a special token of our appreciation. Thank you Tenno, Cantis"'' '' WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW *Rescue Missions throughout the Star Map have been upgraded to Rescue 2.0. These missions -- and their rewards -- are a permanent addition the game. *Be stealthy and you'll remain unseen by the enemy. Use this to your advantage to take down the Wardens and release the hostage in your own time. Killing all of the Wardens will also earn you an extra point. (See below). *Lend the hostage your Secondary Weapon and they will help you take on the enemy. *This operation will end on Thursday, May 8 at 12 PM EDT. WHAT YOU NEED TO DO *The 'Specters of Liberty' Operation will utilize the New Rescue 2.0 Missions. Exclusive Operation Rewards will be awarded to Tenno that achieve point levels while the Operation is live. (See Operation Rewards below.) *The Corpus and Grineer have upgraded their prison security. Both factions have deployed these new facilities to three different nodes. There are Easy, Medium, and Hard facilities. Access these nodes directly on the Star Chart to participate. *You need to locate the Red Veil Hostage. They are located in a cell within the prison block. *Hostages are protected by Corpus or Grineer Wardens. Use caution, if alerted to your presence, they will try to initiate the Execution Sequence. *If the Execution Sequence is started, a timer appears. If you fail to rescue the hostage before the timer runs out they will be killed. RESCUE 2.0 MISSION REWARDS Rescue 2.0 Mission Rewards are a permanent addition to the game. The Red Veil will always reward you for rescuing their Operatives with Specter Blueprints — Blueprints for new, deployable AI Warframes that can be used in missions or in defense of your Clan's Solar Rails. Your Mission Rewards will be determined by the difficulty level and number of points earned in each Mission you complete. Up to 3 points can be earned by completing the following: Rescue a hostage = 1 point Don't set off the kill switch = 1 point Kill all Wardens = 1 point Your points will then multiply according to the difficulty of the node to determine your Operation Reward: Easy (Vallis on Mars or Numa on Saturn) -- x1 Point Multiplier Medium (Brugia on Eris or Mab on Uranus) -- x2 Point Multiplier Hard (Nereid on Neptune or Cinxia on Ceres) – x3 Point Multiplier Nightmare (if occurring) -- x4 Point Multiplier OPERATION START AND END TIME Specters of Liberty is on now! This operation will end on Thursday, May 8 at 12 PM EDT. OPERATION REWARDS - distributed at end of operation. The Red Veil will also recognize you for how you bring home their Operatives. They want you to send a message to the enemy. Recognition is awarded after you reach the following point levels: 5 points = Operation Badge 100 points = Rakta Syandana Go forth, Tenno and help the Red Veil bring their people home! Category:Event